


Salvation

by Hexiva



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hallucinations, Missing Scene, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: David Haller tries to kill himself. The voices in his head stop him.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that this fic centers around a depiction of attempted suicide. **Please** tread carefully if that is likely to upset you.

Phil was gone. Phil was gone. David felt empty and mechanical as he reached out to unplug the extension cord and tie a knot in it. This would get the job done.

No more medication. No more trying to be better. No more voices. It would all be over.

The voices in his head reached a crescendo as they realized what he was going to do.

_ “David, no!” _

_ “You can’t do this to me.” _

_ “I won’t let you go that easily.” _

He ignored them all and hung the makeshift noose from the ceiling. He tested it, making sure it would take his weight.

_ “This is the coward’s way out, David. We have so much more to live for.” _

_ “You and I, David. Don’t leave me.” _

He put his head in the noose and let his weight drop into it.

Distantly, he heard Amy screaming, but it was all fading away, everything going black -

And then the noose vanished around his neck and he fell to the ground, gasping painfully for air.

There were arms around him, holding him tightly. “ _ Ssshhhh _ ,” said a voice, gentle and accented. “Shh, shh.  _ Je suis là, mon biquet.  _ You are safe now.”

David looked up at the strange man holding him. He was clad in an expensive suit, and his eyes were a warm, bright brown. David swallowed. “N-no,” he choked out, “I did - didn’t want to - t-to live - please - please let me  _ die - ” _

“No,” the man said, firmly. “You are young,  _ joonam.  _ You and I, we have a long life ahead of us.”

“Please,” David begged, the words catching ragged on his bruised throat. “Please. I - I’m so tired.”

“Then sleep,  _ joonam.  _ You will not remember this when you wake up. But I will be there. I will always be there.” The man leaned in, and kissed David’s forehead. Before he could object, darkness swept over him, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Amahl Farouk stood watch over him as he waited for the medics to arrive. He was . . . unsettled. This was not the first time he’d seen someone attempt suicide - or attempt suicide to get away from him. But it was the first time it had frightened him. If David died - he thought he would be able to escape to another body. The sister’s, perhaps. But he didn’t like the idea. It was different, he thought, feeling another’s pain from within, rather than without. From the outside, it had always pleased him, to torment his victims, to watch them cower and beg for death.

But now he was inside David, and David’s pain was his pain, and it shocked him how sharp and close and real it felt. He found himself thinking that he wanted to protect David, and that was a frightening thought for him. 

He was an intelligent man; he understood what empathy was. But he was not sure he had ever really experienced it before this moment. If David died, he understood, he would be hurt too.

That couldn’t be allowed to happen. He wouldn’t be taking another host. David was  _ his.  _

  
  



End file.
